Das beste Geschenk
by Ann Morgan
Summary: Ein ganz besonderer Tag - und er beginnt für Dean mit einer erschreckenden Entdeckung...  Weechester, ohne Spoiler


_Hallo, Leute, Montag, 24. Januar 2011_

_diesen One-Shot habe ich heute Morgen geschrieben – und muss ihn selbstverständlich auch heute posten._

_Warum? Das wird Euch spätestens beim Lesen klar *grins*!_

_Ich möchte diese Story Selina88 widmen, die mir vor Augen geführt hat, dass John auch seine guten Seiten hatte._

_Ich wünsche Euch viel Spaß hiermit und bin wie immer brennend an Eurer Meinung interessiert – weshalb ich mich über jedes Review freue!_

_Herzliche Grüße und einen schönen Tag,_

_Ann_

_Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Serie noch die Charaktere, und ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld._

**Das beste Geschenk**

Dean erwachte, weil ihn die Morgensonne, die zwischen den Spalten des zugezogenen Vorhangs durchs Fenster blinzelte, an der Nase kitzelte.

Noch im Halbschlaf bemerkte er, dass die andere Hälfte seines Bettes leer war. Wieder einmal war Sammy vor ihm wach und suchte sicher bereits in den Küchenschränken ihres Motel-Appartements nach seinen heißgeliebten Cornflakes.

Dean grinste verschlafen und wollte sich gerade noch einmal auf die andere Seite drehen – nur fünf Minuten! – als ihm einfiel, dass heute ein ganz gewöhnlicher Dienstag war und Sam und er zur Schule mussten! Hatte er verschlafen?

Hastig fuhr er hoch und blickte auf den Wecker – halb acht. Um acht begann der Unterricht.

Wenn Sammy bereits angezogen war, hatten sie eine Chance.

Er sprang aus dem Bett, krallte sich seine Jeans und rief: „Sam!", während er begann, sich aus dem Schlafanzug zu schälen und sich anzuziehen.

Keine Antwort.

„Sammy?" wiederholte er etwas ungeduldig, während er sein T-Shirt überstreifte und nach dem Pulli griff.

Dann hielt er inne.

Totenstille.

Nicht das geringste Geräusch war in dem kleinen Appartement zu hören.

Dad war seit zwei Tagen auf Jagd. Und er deshalb für seinen Bruder verantwortlich.

Leise Unruhe beschlich den Jungen.

Spielte Sam Verstecken mit ihm? Dann war gerade heute Morgen kein geeigneter Zeitpunkt dafür

„_Sam_!"

Er zog den Pulli über und betrat die für Motel-Standard gemütliche Wohnküche.

Von Sam keine Spur.

Mit leisem Ärger in der Stimme, der seine Befürchtungen übertönen sollte, rief Dean: „Mann, komm raus! Wir haben überhaupt keine Zeit für so einen Blödsinn!"

Doch zu seinem Entsetzen erfolgte noch immer keine Reaktion. Spätestens jetzt wäre sein kleiner Bruder normaler Weise seinen Aufforderungen gefolgt.

„Ruhig bleiben!" beschwor Dean sich selbst und begann, die zwei Räume und das kleine Bad systematisch abzusuchen.

Doch außer ihrem und Dads Gepäck fand er nichts.

Da dämmerte auf einmal eine Erinnerung in ihm hoch: Irgendetwas hatte ihn in der Nacht kurz im Schlaf gestört. Zu kurz, um ihn richtig wach werden zu lassen. Doch er war sich sicher, dass er das nicht nur geträumt hatte.

Jemand hatte Sam von seiner Seite weggehoben.

Blanke Panik brach über Dean herein. Das Schlimmste, was ihm passieren konnte, war geschehen: Sein kleiner Bruder war verschwunden!

Sein Herz schlug rasend und sein Atem ging so schnell, wie nach einem Hundert-Meter-Lauf, als er sich auf einen der Küchenstühle sinken ließ und gegen seine Panik ankämpfte.

Er musste jetzt logisch handeln.

Das erste war, Dad zu benachrichtigen.

Also sprang er wieder auf, um zum Telefon auf dem Nachtschränkchen zu laufen, als er vor dem Motelzimmer Schritte hörte.

Sofort änderte er die Richtung und sprang zu der Schrotflinte, die neben der Schlafzimmertür an einer Kommode lehnte.

Dean hörte, wie etwas ins Schloss der Außentür gesteckt und herumgedreht wurde.

Er ging blitzschnell hinter einem Sessel in Deckung, das Gewehr im Anschlag, als die Tür aufschwang und – John hereintrat.

Er war beladen mit einer großen Pappschachtel und starrte im ersten Moment verdutzt auf seinen Ältesten, der ihm mit schreckensbleichem Gesicht entgegen starrte.

Alle seine Jägerinstinkte sprangen auf „Verteidigung", als er Dean nur entgeistert flüstern hörte: „Dad?"

Da löste sich hinter John eine kleine Gestalt, drängte sich an ihm vorbei ins Zimmer und warf sich ungeachtet der geladenen und entsicherten Waffe Dean um den Hals.

„Happy Birthday!" rief er, und Dean ließ das Gewehr fallen, um seinen kleinen Bruder heftig zu umarmen.

„Bist du okay, Sammy?" flüsterte in das braune Haar des Kleinen.

Der nickte, löste sich ungeduldig aus den Armen seines Bruders und erklärte: „Dad und ich haben was besorgt! Was ganz besonderes!"

Unsicher blickte Dean zu seinem Vater.

Doch der sah ihn nur besorgt an.

Er stellte die Pappschachtel auf die Anrichte, trat zu seinem Ältesten und fragte ruhig: „Was ist los, Großer?"

Jetzt, da es eine logische Erklärung für Sams Verschwinden gab, schämte sich Dean für sein kopfloses Verhalten.

Und trotzdem saß ihm der Schock noch so stark in den Gliedern, dass er seinem Vater unumwunden beichtete, was er nach dem Aufwachen gedacht und getan hatte.

John schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte leise.

Wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, mit welcher Bürde er Dean belastete, wenn er die Jungs immer wieder tageweise sich selbst überließ, um zu jagen.

Die Tränen, gegen die Dean verbissen kämpfte und die doch in seinen Augen standen verrieten dem Vater, wie groß die Angst seines Sohnes gewesen sein musste. Es traf ihn ins Herz.

Gerade heute…

Doch seinen Jungs gegenüber gab er nichts von seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen preis.

Dem Älteren, der mit gesenktem Kopf auf seine Reaktion wartete, nickte er nur aufmunternd zu und sagte: „Ist in Ordnung, Junge. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht."

Dean hob den Kopf und lächelte zaghaft. John erwiderte das Lächeln.

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte er, dass sich auch Sam entspannte, als er sah, dass die beiden Älteren sich nicht stritten.

„Komm her, mein Junge – ich will dir auch gratulieren!" erklärte John dann, und Dean sah ihn kurz erstaunt an, bevor es ihm endlich dämmerte!

Heute war der 24. Januar – und Dad hatte daran gedacht.

Sein zaghaftes Lächeln wich einem leuchtenden Strahlen, das sich in Sams Augen widerspiegelte, als John seinem Großen gewichtig die Hand schüttelte und Sams „Happy Birthday!" wiederholte.

Dann hielt Sammy es nicht mehr aus und meinte: „Hast du keinen Hunger? Los, mach den Pappkarton auf."

Das ließ Dean sich nicht zweimal sagen.

Als er den Deckel hochklappte, fand er eine ganze Schoko-Sahne-Torte, die mit einer großen „10" aus Marzipan verziert war.

Unwillkürlich leckte sich Dean über die Lippen und grinste Sam verheißungsvoll an.

„Ich habe hier noch etwas, was du vielleicht zum Zerteilen der Torte gebrauchen kannst!" schaltete sich John mit einem amüsierten Lächeln ein und zog ein kleines, in grünes Papier eingepacktes Päckchen aus seiner Jackentasche.

Er reichte es Dean, der fassungslos staunte: „Für mich, Dad?"

John nickte und beobachtete, wie sein Großer das Päckchen aufriss, während er mit einem leisen Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen dachte, wie leicht es doch war, seine Kinder glücklich zu machen.

Sam stand zappelnd vor Neugierde daneben und linste über den Arm des Größeren hinweg. John legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, und gemeinsam schauten sie zu, wie eine kleine längliche Pappschachtel unter dem Papier zum Vorschein kam.

Als Dean den Deckel der Schachtel anhob, lag vor ihm ein großes Jagdmesser mit einer schimmernden Edelstahlklinge.

Ehrfürchtig hob der Junge die Waffe aus der Verpackung und wog sie in der Hand.

„Schwer!" war sein erster Kommentar, als er seinen Vater ansah. Der lächelte breit und nickte.

„Die richtige Waffe für einen Jäger." erklärte er.

Dean kniff die Augen zusammen und betrachtete das Messer fachkundig.

„Fünf Zoll, gehärteter Stahl,…ein Micarta-Griff! Wahnsinn, Dad! Danke!"

Wieder traf John der leuchtende Ausdruck in den Augen seines Sohnes mitten ins Herz und wärmte ihn.

Der Schock von vorhin schien vergessen.

„Kinder sind wirklich hart im Nehmen." dachte John, und laut sagte er: „ Wer will jetzt Kuchen?"

„Was ist mit der Schule?" fragte Dean da auf einmal schweren Herzens.

„Schule?" grinste John. „Heute haben wir Sonderurlaub! Was wollt ihr unternehmen?"

Ein Indianergeheul antwortete ihm, als er von zwei Seiten überfallen wurde. Lachend gab er sich der Übermacht geschlagen.

-s-s-s-s-

Es war wirklich spät am Abend, als die Jungs endlich in ihren Betten lagen.

Sam, der von dem wunderschönen Tag total übermüdet war, murrte leise: „Ich möchte zu Dean – er ist sonst so allein!"

Der Ältere sah seinen Dad fragend an.

Er wusste, John wollte, dass Sam eigenständiger wurde, doch nach kurzem Nachdenken nickte sein Vater, und Dean lupfte seine Bettdecke, unter die der Kleine flink wie ein Eichhörnchen kroch.

Zufrieden kuschelte sich Sammy an den Rücken seines Bruders und schloss sofort die Augen.

Die beiden Älteren lächelten sich einvernehmlich zu, und John fragte: „War es ein guter Tag?"

Dean nickte. „Es war ein toller Tag, Dad. Und super Kuchen! Und das Messer ist gigantisch…" er schwieg.

„Und?" hakte John nach, als er merkte, dass seinem Großen noch etwas auf der Seele brannte.

Der brauchte eine Weile, um leise zu antworten: „Aber das beste Geschenk war, dass wir drei heute zusammen waren…und dass es Sam gutgeht."

John nickte mit einem Kloß im Hals und erwiderte nur: „Schlaf jetzt – morgen geht's wieder in die Schule!"

Dean nickte, gähnte wie ein Wolf und kuschelte sich in sein Kissen.

Nur wenige Minuten später war er fest eingeschlafen.

John betrachtete noch eine Weile seine Jungs, ein Luxus, den er sich nur selten erlauben konnte und flüsterte in die Stille der Nacht: „ Ich wünschte, du könntest sie so sehen, Mary…"

Und er schämte sich nicht, dass sich eine Träne unter sein Lächeln mischte.

_ENDE_

_Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum 32., Dean!_

_Ann_


End file.
